1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to umbrellas, and more specifically to an apparatus and method for enhancing the visibility of a person using an umbrella in inclement weather.
2. Background and Description of Prior Art
As is well known, umbrellas are most often used during weather conditions that impair visibility. Under such conditions, and especially at night, it is dificult for motorists and others to see the umbrella user, creating a dangerous situation for those persons using the umbrella. Reduced visibility can also make it difficult for the umbrella user to see approaching objects such as oncoming vehicles, telephone poles and other pedestrians.
Previous attempts to enhance visibility of the umbrella have involved making the umbrella canopy bright or reflective, with the intent of enabling others to better see the umbrella and, thereby, the user. Conversely, there have been attemps to improve the user's visibility by making at least a portion of the umbrella canopy transparent. Although helpful, these solutions do not adequately solve the problem.